Disiplinary Action
by Hiromi Not To Shabby
Summary: Another fun day in the Uzumaki/Uchiha household, where Kiba and Naruto break things and Sasuke gets revenge 3


_**A/N: My internet has been off for like three weeks....I'M GOING CRAZY!!!! Grrr might aswell write a story, got nothing better to do....*sigh* I blame the government....Damn you Gordon Brown!!! . **_

_**Summary: Just another crazy day for our favourite couple**_

_**Pairings: NaruSasuNaru And KibaHina, somewhat KibaAka....Lol**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi Lemon.....Y'know, the usual**_

_**Disclaimer: No matter how much my brain farts I can't think of ways to overthrow Kishi-Sensei TT^TT**_

_**Title: Disspilanary Action**_

_***Naruto Pov***_

"Okay who did it?" Sasuke asked slowly as he rubbed a hand across his forehead, probably trying to get rid of a headache which would inevitably come. Kiba and I looked at eachother, then down to the many broken peices of -what used to be- a really expensive china plate. We looked back at eachother before pointing our fingers of blame on eachother. "It was him!" We both accused. Kiba and I glared at eachother from the corner of our eyes. _'God damn it Kiba! Confess!' _I screamed mentaly. Technically it was me that broke the plate with the football, which Sasuke keeps reminding me should _not _be thrown around indoors. I lowered my finger of blame and began fiddling with my hands in a nervous manner.

"Baby. You know I would _never _think of braking your dead grandmothers beloved plate." I said quietly and cutely. Even adding a single tear to the works. Sasuke dropped his hand from his head and glared at Kiba, who gaped at me as I smirked inwardly.

"I'll be telling Hinata of your antics later Inuzuka, both of you clean it up." With one last glare he left the livingroom and went to the kitchen. I heard a growling sound from my left and grinned. I turned my eyes to my best friend for -Kami knows how long- and almost laughed at the deadly look I was receiving.

"It's great how I have him wrapped round my finger." I grinned. Kiba stood with his sharp fangs bared and fists bunched at his side.

"Ugh! Dude you suck! I'm gonna' get in so much trouble because you broke another heirloom and blamed it on me!" He growled once more before heading to the closet and grabbing the broom and pan, we had broken enough things for him to know where instruments to clean the evidense were. "I mean it's cool for you, you still get to fuck Sasuke tongiht! I'll probably have to sleep next to Akamaru in the yard! Again." He mumbled the last part. I stood, barely listening to his rambling, and watched as he cleaned the mess up. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't think I'm dumb! Pick up that pan and help me!" He waggled his finger. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the pan from him.

"Just think of all the naughty things I'll be doing to Sasuke while you're dry humping your dogs tail, wishing it was your girlfriend." I smirked evily as Kiba's eyes widened and his cheeks turned red. I was trying hard to contain my laughter when he began shaking from anger.

"Why you little!" He lunged at me. We began rolling about the floor, me laughing my ass off and Kiba trying to bite, kick and punch me. I could hold him off easily, lets just say I have him well trained. Things began falling from shelves as we rolled into the wall. Some breaking, some cracking, some just rolling aimlessly along the floor with us. "You're so dead Uzumaki!" Kiba practically barked.

"Bad Inuzuka! Down boy!" I laughed, tears streaming down my face.

"Both of you, enough." That deep, in my mind sexy, evil voice filled through the room and was enough for Kiba and I to look up from our posistion on the floor, Kiba's teeth in my arm, my fingers squishing his nose. "Let go of eachother." Sasuke ordered. We did so slowly, afraid that any sudden movements could set Sasuke off. Once we had gotten ourselves in a standing posistion, we backed off a couple a steps, our hands in a surrender fashion. "I though I told you to clean up the mess, not make more." Sasuke glared in my direction before his eyes wandered to Kiba to give him a dosage of the venomous eyes too. "Kiba." Sasuke started. I noticed how Kiba's adam's apple bobbed up and down as he gulped. "I've already called Hinata, she didn't seem too pleased, said something about you needing a blanket because it gets cold out at night time. You've to head home before she has to come and get you." Kiba scrambled from the house faster than I ever seen him go before. "As for you Naruto." I backed off a couple more steps as he approached me. "You and I are heading to the bedroom." That smirk lead em to beleive that many interesting, and dare I say it, Kinky things will be happening soon.

"Yes sir!" I grinned and bolted to the bedroom, throwing my clothes off as I went.

_***Normal Pov***_

If Naruto had stayed not two seconds longer he would have seen the evil glint in his boyfriends eyes and the smirk that made it seem as though the hunter had captured it's prey.

And they evil chuckle that would have made Sasuke's sadistic older brother Itachi proud.

_***Naruto Pov***_

"You ready Dobe?" I heard Sasuke from behind the door. I had already made myself rather comfortable on our shared kingsize bed.

"Why yes I am Teme." I purred. I heard a chuckle emit from Sasuke.

"Close your eyes." He said smoothly and seductively. I did as told and closed my eyes. I heard the door crack open and willed myself not to peak. I mages of Sasuke in tight leather, or nothing at all flitting through my mind. I felt the bed dip, indicating that Sasuke had joined me. I also felt Sasuke slightly calloused hands take hold of my wrists and manouver them above my head. Which is when my mind began playing tricks on me, or so I thought.

"Sasuke? That wasn't handcuffs locking was it?" I asked suspiciously. Another chuckle.

"Why yes, yes it was. Open your eyes Dobe." I opened them so fast to see Sasuke gorgeous pale face inches from my own. I wanted to wrap my arms around his perfect slender waist and pull those sinful lips onto my own, but as you all might have guessed both my wrists were handcuffed to the metal railings that made up the headboard of the bed.

"Baby, take them off so that I can ravish you." I suggested while trying to strain my neck to reach closer to Sasuke, even stretching my lips in hopes of cathing his own. No luck. Sasuke shook his head and stood from the bed and made his way to the warddrobe. He opened the oak doors and fiddled around on the bottem shelf where I tend to keep my 'Sasuke memorabeila'. "Baby, what are you doing?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke must have found what he was was looking for as he stood straight and turned to face me, keeping the newly retreived item behind his back and out of my sight.

"You broke my dead grandmothers plate so I'm braking something of yours." He smirked. My eyes widened as he showed one of my most precious items, apart from Sasuke himself of course. He raised the plate, which had a picture of a topless Sasuke printed on it, a couple of inches above his head and let it slip through his fingers. The plate hit the solid wood floor with a resounding crash, broken peices of Sasuke's naked torso scattering about the floor. I scrunched my eyes closed, not wanting the face the horrible, and slightly scarring, scene in front of me. "Well that's only one part of my revenge."

"Revenge?!" I squeked, which was a very, very manly squeak. Sasuke removed his clothes until he was in his boxers like me. He again crawled on top of my trapped body, laying his form on top of my own.

"What? Is revenge to harsh? Lets call it _dissiplanary action _instead hm?" He trailed a hand down my bare chest. "Hmm, what's the best course of action from here?" Sasuke asked.

"Letting me go and having nice, safe, normal sex?" I asnswered hopefully. Sasuke tapped a finger against his chin in , what I suspect, was fake consideration.

"Nope. I think I like you all trapped, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide." Sasuke's eyes flashed red for a second. He smirked and made a dive for my neck, where he continued to suck, bite and lick. The hickey he was obviously making would be a scorcher in the morning, not to mention hard to hide from the public eye, which was always watching. "Hmm, I like it, real peice of art if you ask me." Sasuke admired his work on my neck. His kisses and caresses traveled over my chest, nipples and stomach. To me this didn't really seem like revenge or 'dissiplanary action' to me. According to the bulge in my boxers I was having a ball! "Now for some toys." Okay, that sounded like it could make my sanity and erection dwindle. Sasuke reached over to the free side of the bed where he had laid out some of the toys I'd normally use on him for punishment sessions, when he put them there? No-one knows, no-one ever will.

When he brought his hand back he had one of the biggest dildo's of our, my, collection in his posession. He reached behind our bodies, He had moved my legs to bend at the knee so that he could lean back comfortably without having to worry about falling over. To my suprise the dildo surpassed Sasuke's ass and made it's way in between my legs. I didn't have time to protest as the toy was shoved into my ass dry.

"Ow! F-fuck!." I hissed in pain. My breathing became heavy, a few tears escaped my eyes and rolled down my scarred cheeks. Tha pain in my ass hurt like hell but the look on Sasuke's face as plummeted himself down onto my, suprisingly still, hard cock made the pain somewhat worth while. "Y-you're a sadistic little b-bastard aren't you?" I grit my teeth. Sasuke hung his head low, trying to catch his breath. When he looked up his eyes were half lidded, sweat beading on his forehead.

"I-I was raised by Itachi U-Uchiha, remember?" I nodded my head quickly and thrusted my hips upward, causing my ercetion to rub against Sasuke's prostate and the dildo to rub against mine, which led to a heavy moan from both of us. It's not that I don't bottom, I do, just on special occasions and if I've had enough alcohol to not remember it in the morning.

Sasuke placed his hands on my chest and raised himself upwards only to slam himself back down, my hips meeting him half way. The speed picked up after a few minutes, until both of his were groaning, moaning and muttering eachother names and a number of curse words. I pulled at my restraints harder at each thrust, desperately wanting to grab those slim hips and pound my raven beauty into the fucking mattress.

Said raven beauty took his left hand and lead it to his neglected cock, the almost pruple organ clashed with Sasuke's pale as paper skin. He stroked it in quick, short strokes, obviously trying to get his orgasm closer and closer to spilling over. I thrusted my hips harder and faster, feeling my own completion nearing.

"Naru-Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he came over his hand and my chest. I continued thrusting, even when Sasuke's inner muscles clenched around me, so sinfully tight.

"Sasuke!" I grunted as I spilled myslef inside him, directly against his prostate, causing him to shudder and a few more drops of cum escape his already spent cock. Sasuke practically collapsed onto my sweaty, cum covered chest. His breathing heavy, along with my own. When Sasuke had caught his brath he removed the toy from my ass and unlocked the cuffs. As soon as my hands were free I grabbed my beloved and pulled him into the first kiss shared since this whole fiasco started.

We pulled the covers over us as we lay side by side, my arms wrapped around Sasuke waist, his head laying on my shoulder.

"Sorry about breaking the plate." I mumbled as I kissed the top of his head.

"S'okay, it was a fake anyway." He mumbled back. I opened my eyes wide and turned my head so fast towards him, I'm suprised I didn't get whiplash.

"Excuse me?" He snuggled closer into my warmth. I almost smiled at his cuteness but remembered that I was angry.

"I broke the real one months ago, got that one at the antique store for five bucks." He yawned and drifted off to sleep. I almost cried at the fact that I had lost my precious Sasuke plate for a fake, but I didn't mind too much considering that I had another made of Sasuke naked from the waist down. And to think, Kiba got in trouble with Hinata for a fake heirloom.

_***Normal Pov***_

Over at the Inuzuka/Hyuuga household, Kiba's in the doghouse, literally, in the backyard cuddled up with his good buddy Akamaru. Kiba wrapped his hands around Akamaru's waist and shifted closer.

Akamaru buried his head in his paws and whimpered.

He couldn't beleive his master was dry humping his tail!

"Oh Hinata your so furry and soft!"

Akamaru whimpered again.

_**There you go, something a little different but hopefully still good. Hopefully my internet will be back on within the week, if it's not then don't blame me if I kill someone *cough* my mother *cough* or Itachi, whichever. In the meantime why don't I tell you about whats going to be happening on mines youtube channel!? M'kay well you'll be able to see me in person...Well on camera, same difference.**_

_**Itachi: Yay them...¬_¬**_

_**Me: *slaps Itachi***_

_**Anyhoo if any of you are interested in designing and clothes making then check out the youtube. Haven't got any videos of me up yet, but I do have a competition going ^-^ I'll be doing tutorials and you'll see behind the scenes on photoshoots. I'll be doing a campaign to 'Bite Down On Global Warming' and I'll also be doing a project to encourage recycling. With a little cosplay thrown into the mix. There will be even more competitions happening in the future. Then I'll be taking a tour of Canada and America, I'll be visiting each state/province and will be meeting up with some of your favourite Youtube people/groups. Also charity events and such (you see I'm a people person ^3^) So if ya'll just head on over there and check it out, subscribe, send me a message or just add me as a friend that would be fantastic (can't beleive I just used that word -.-") First video will be up at the beginning of April. And if anyone has a talent for drawing then enter my competition and win some prizes (if you don't want the ones on offer then ask for something else, I don't mind)**_

_**www (dot) youtube (dot) / Hiromi Namikaze**_

_**Remember and take out the spaces....I know your not stupid or anything it's just the law requires me to say this.**_

_**Me: *looks at FBI agent***_

_**Agent: *nods head***_

_**Sorry for the longness, it's probably longer than my story..Sorry...Oh and you can ask me questions about it here too! xD**_

_**Ja matta ne!**_

_**~Hiromi**_


End file.
